


Charming

by MadeofLilies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Innuendo, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofLilies/pseuds/MadeofLilies
Summary: Cooking dinner is exceptionally hard when a certain police officer gets other ideas.





	Charming

“Jim!”

The words fade from your mind when lips meet the soft skin of your neck, facial hair adding to the sensation that toes the line between absolute bliss and tickling torture.

He laughs, knowing your trail of thought is long gone. A success in his books.

“Jim, please, the sauce is going to burn.”

“Let it.”

His lips trail downward, practically sucking at any skin he can find. You can feel his body curl around yours, his back bent in a less than comfortable angle. It doesn’t fail to make you shudder.

Everything about him is so warm, so delightfully heavy and overwhelming.

“It’s dangerous.”

The kisses grow wet, stopping for a moment when they find your shirt, but continuing their journey. This time up to the side of your neck, all the way to your jawline until his face is practically smashed against your cheek. He kisses you lovingly. Nothing but adoration.

“I know people in the fire department.”

You laugh and it lights a fire in him, as always.

“You know people everywhere.”

Jim’s hand reaches for the stove, turning off the burner. The look in his eyes tells you there won’t be any decent marinara sauce made tonight. His other arm reaches behind you, gently pushing your bum until you get the message and surrender to him. The way he lifts you is effortless, this giant of a man all for you.

His smile is crooked but blinding, joy and mirth radiating off him. He kisses you as if to breathe his love into your lungs and heads for the bedroom.

“What can I say, sweetheart? I can be very charming.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very short but sweet oneshot that I needed these days.  
You can find more of these on my tumblr page @thatlittlered.


End file.
